My Secret in Silence
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: A cute Teoph fic.


Title: My Secret in Silence

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

A Christmas present for fayedove on devaintART

Tophs POV

_You came into my life_

_Quietly, simply, placidly_

_And my words stood still..._

He came into me life quietly with no words spoken to me until we were interduce. Tiny words escape our mouths in the lines of "hi", "how old are you?", "whats your name?" you know that kind of stuff. His name is Teo and just like me he is disabled, not able to walk since he is paralyed from his toes to his knees. Aang said that when he was infant his villiage was flooded and it took the life of his mother. I feel for him, because even though my mom doesnt understands me I still love her. And I would hate to have to grow up with out her.

_I couldnt express in words_

_Or even in simple gestures_

_The secret I kept in my heart._

It feels weird to be around him. Why? I dont know. Is it because hes like me, being able to face what ever life throughs at him and doesnt let life get him down because he cant walk and has to ride around in a wheel chair. Or maybe its because of the simple gestures of kindness and doesnt judge me like so many others have done before. He knows Im blind, but treats me like a regular person and not a helpless little girl.

_So I loved in silence,_

_Admired you from a distance,_

_Dreamt of you from afar._

I ask Katara about these feelings and she started to giggle and say "Ooooo little Toph is in love." What Katara said is stuck in my mind, like a elbow leach to a persons elbow. Is it true? I mean I cant even be near the guy without blushing, I even dream about him! This is driving me crazy, why does this have to happen to me now when I need to consertrait on my earthbending to beat all those Fire Nation soldiers. Why?

_I wanted to say I love you..._

_I wanted to say I care_

_But cowardly, maybe, youll only laugh at me._

Katara said that nobody knows why love hits them at certain times and that you cant deney it. Even if you want to. I stay up at night thinking about what she said and what Teo said and did that day. After going through what happened I decide to be brave and tell Teo that I love him. But every time I get close to him to say it I chicken out, which really bothers me. I never acted like a coward or afried of someone to laugh at me, but now I do. What am I suppose to do? Hurt myself by letting Teo not know my feelings and find some other girl and marry her? I dont think so.

_In silence then I will love you..._

_In silence then I will care..._

Now here I am sitting by him listening to his calming voice tell a story about one of his adventures with his friends back home to Aang. But the story soon ends when Aang is called by Katara to talk about something about the staggey to use on the Fire Nation. "I think its a weast of time to go over staggies."

"And why is that?" He asks sweetly, which causes my blood to rush to my face since Im sitting so close to him and can feel his breath on my skin. Why does his voice have to be so sweet and calm? It makes me want to hug him. "The Fire Nation always ruins our plans. Why not just tell us where we are going and just fight." He laughs and shakes his head. "Because the other earthbenders need to know more information before going in battle, but Toph your one of those smart earthbenders out there. You dont need information." I give him a quick hug, "Ahhhhh, thanks for noticing."

"Oh, Ill always notice you," he then kisses me on the cheek, "Your are the only interesting girl I ever met."

-----------------------

Extra! A Teoph Drabble

Disablities Dont Matter

Toph POV

When people see me they see a poor, weak, little, blind girl who cant defend herself, but I can see with earthbending and Im really good at it.

When people see Teo they pity him that he cant enyjoy running, dancing, racing, or anything that involes his parallysed legs, but he can still do alot and he has the most fun loving spirit I have ever seen...or heard.

Thats why we are made for eachother. Even though our disablitities may get in the way sometimes, but that doesnt stop us.

We are both fun loving, lovable and caring people that can face any threat life can give us.


End file.
